


The Group Project

by enjolrasisjudgingyou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Combeferre is trying to stay calm but SOME people are testing him, Enjolras is 100 percent done with everyone, Eponine is a little shit, Grantaire is a Mess, Jehan doesn't want to be here, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Marius what are you even doing, i'm Enjolras tbh, they're doing a group project, this sums up how i feel about group projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasisjudgingyou/pseuds/enjolrasisjudgingyou
Summary: “Wake up!” Enjolras hit Grantaire on the head with his notebook and he awoke with a start. It caught the attention of the group and they looked up.“Mmm?” Grantaire blinked his eyes. “Oh hey, Apollo. You look angry.” He gave Enjolras a lopsided grin. “But did I ever tell you that you make angry look hot?” Eponine snickered beside him.Enjolras hit him with the notebook again, this time a little harder. “Everyone! Pay attention, please. This project is due next week and we have to work together if we want to get a good grade!"Everyone hates group projects...Enjolras is no exception.
Kudos: 5





	The Group Project

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmmmm
> 
> hello :)

“Okay, so,” Enjolras flipped his French History notebook open to a new page and stared expectantly at the group. “Ideas?” 

When no one spoke up, Enjolras frowned. The other groups were much farther along than they were right now. They still hadn’t decided on a topic for their presentation and it was already Day 2 of in-class work time. The teacher was only giving the students two more brainstorming sessions and after that they would have to meet outside of school to finish the project. And Enjolras did  _ not  _ want to hang out with these kids anymore than was completely necessary. At least he had Combeferre in his group. 

“How about we focus our presentation on the June Rebellion?” Combeferre finally suggested. 

Enjolras gave him a grateful smile. His best friend knew him too well. “Sounds perfect. If none of you are going to speak up or disagree with that, then we might as well go ahead with it.” He folded his arms and leaned forward on the table, almost daring the group to say no to Combeferre’s idea. But of course, no one was even paying attention.

Jehan was rapidly scribbling a poem down in his journal, erasing and rewriting the same stanza over and over again. In the chair next to him, Marius gazed across the room at Cosette, a lovestruck look in his eye. Eponine, who was sitting across from Marius, stealthily reached under the table and tied his shoelaces together. Oh, and Grantaire was---

“Wake up!” Enjolras hit Grantaire on the head with his notebook and he awoke with a start. It caught the attention of the group and they looked up. 

“Mmm?” Grantaire blinked his eyes. “Oh, hey, Apollo. You look angry.” He gave Enjolras a lopsided grin. “But did I ever tell you that you make angry look hot?” Eponine snickered beside him. 

Enjolras hit him with the notebook again, this time a little harder. “Everyone! Pay attention, please. This project is due next week and we have to work together if we want to get a good grade. Combeferre suggested we do it on the June Rebellion of 1832. Does anyone have a problem with that?” 

Surprisingly, Marius spoke up. “What about The Battle of Waterloo? It marks the tragic end of one of France’s bravest and most powerful leader’s legacies, Napole--”

“Stop right there,” Combeferre interrupted loudly. “We’re not doing The Battle of Waterloo.” 

Eponine started to laugh. “What, ‘Ferre? You’re not a Bonapartist?” she teased. 

“Enough,” Enjolras said. “We’re doing it on the June Rebellion and that’s that.” 

Casting a sly glance at Eponine before speaking, Grantaire replied “Hey, since when are you making all the decisions? Who died and made you king, Apollo?” 

“Fuck you, Grantaire,” Enjolras hissed. 

Grantaire gave him a Cheshire cat smile and leaned in. “Oh,  _ please _ .” 

Before Enjolras could give Grantaire a retort back, or more likely, slap him across the face, Jehan butt in. “I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back. Maybe.” He slipped his journal into his shoulder bag and darted out of the classroom, his long braid flying in the air behind him. 

“I’m with him,” Eponine commented. “I’m done with whatever,” she waved her hands in the space between Enjolras and Grantaire “ _ tension _ is going on here.” 

Enjolras placed his head in his hands and groaned. What could he have possibly done to get stuck with these people? He was going to have to talk to the teacher, Mr. Lamarque, to see if he and Combeferre could switch groups. 

Reading his mind, Combeferre gently placed a hand on Enjolras’s back and said, “We’ll be fine, Enj. We have a week to get it done.” 

“WHAT?” Marius cried. “I thought we had until the end of the month! How are we going to produce an entire musical based on the June Rebellion in seven days?”

“We’re making a  _ PowerPoint presentation _ , not a theatrical production, Marius,” Combeferre patiently explained.

Marius wasn’t listening. He jumped up from his seat, frantic. “Why are we not running lines or making cos--- _ OOF _ .” 

Eponine doubled over with laughter. Marius’s knotted shoelaces had caught on the edge of his chair and caused him to fall flat on his face. Usually, that would be funny enough, but his “surprised puppy” expression mixed with Enjolras’s look of pure fury and Combeferre’s wide-eyes was just too much. 

“Why are you even here, Marius?” Enjolras demanded. 

Grantaire rested his legs on the table. “Why are any of us here, Apollo? In this school, in this city, hell, why are we on this Earth---why do we exist?” 

Enjolras shoved Grantaire’s legs off. This was it. He’d had enough this time. “Stop. All of you! Stop! We need to focus, and I mean it this time. I’m going to start delegating tasks. Eponine, you’re going to work on---”

_ DINNNNGGGGGGGGG.  _ “For the love of _ God _ !” Enjolras shouted. “No, nobody leave yet, we're so close to starting this project…” 

Grantaire slung his backpack over his shoulder and smiled cheekily. “That’s what you said last class. But don’t worry, I still believe in you.” He blew Enjolras a kiss before following Eponine out of the room. 

The next class was already starting to file in and Enjolras still hadn’t moved from his seat. Combeferre sighed. “Come on, Enj. We’ll get this sorted out tomorrow. If we don’t go now we’ll be late for third period.” 

Enjolras laughed bitterly. “I’ve decided; I’m just going to do this whole project by myself. Everyone besides you and I in this group is ridiculous.” He snatched his bag off the floor quickly and stood up. “Let’s get out of here.” Combeferre sighed again and followed his friend out the door, the bell already ringing. French History Class was shaping up to be quite the headache. 

  
  
_Bonus:_

“Hey guys, I’m ba---wait.” Jehan stood in the doorway of his French History Classroom ten minutes later, a horrified look on his face. “What the hell?” 

“We’re dissecting frogs,” said a boy with curly brown hair. He held up a small scalpel in one hand and the tray with the frog on it in the other. It was a sight Jehan could have lived his entire life without seeing.  _ God, _ this was the last time he skipped class to smoke with Montparnasse. “Hey, are you okay?”

Jehan shook his head. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m fine.” Curly-haired boy was pretty cute and Jehan didn’t want to look like a wimp. 

The boy grinned. “Great! Here, you can help me. You look like you would be good at this kind of thing. Hold this.” He handed Jehan the tray with the frog. “Just don’t drop it; if you do all of its guts will---”

SPLAT. Jehan dropped the frog and it hit the ground with a nauseating  _ squish _ . “Oh god,” Jehan said, turning pale. It was all  _ sticky _ ...and  _ red. _ ..and it smelled  _ so bad _ ...oh fuck. He turned away from the curly-haired boy, who was asking him if he was okay. He gulped. Oh no, he wasn’t going to, not now, not now…

Jehan fainted. 


End file.
